Kodak Counterattack
by Ari Eli
Summary: Oneshot. This is what happens when customized abilities go horribly wrong...


(A little update, fixed a gramatical error. I'm just a perfectionist like that.)

Wooo! Oneshot, baby! No pairings, just a random scenario with everyone (hopefully) in character.

Disclaimer: Don't own FFX, okaaaaaaaaay?

Wait, you want a defense too? Ok...

Defense: I was bored. -laughs-

* * *

"Hey everyone, look!" a familiar voice called out from behind the campsite. The guardians turned as Rikku jumped into sight, beaming. "Come look!" 

They followed her to a little clearing where their weapons spread across the ground.

"I customized new stuff!" the Al Bhed informed them, skipping over to pick up the black and white mage's weapons.

"Yuna, Lulu, your magic will be stronger now." They nodded their thanks as she handed them their respective weapons. She returned to pick up Kimahri's lance, handing that to him.

"Your magic will be stronger too, and you'll be able to use more of it." He accepted the gift readily, stepping back. Rikku pointed to Auron's massive sword.

"You'll be a bit stronger, and you'll be able to last longer, kay?"

Auron nodded and bent down to claim his weapon, rolling it experimentally on his shoulder.

"Hey, what about me and Tidus, ya?" Wakka asked. She laughed and handed them what they wanted.

"Your weapons are the ones I'm especially proud of," she said. "I just figured out how to customize a new ability that I like to call Counterattack. That basically means that if you get attacked with anything but magic, then you'll strike back. At the same time, your striking back won't use up any energy on your part. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Very cool!" Tidus replied, swinging the sword for good measure. Rikku struck a pose.

"Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

Fiends were easy around the Highroad, especially due to the fact that they had already been there before. They were searching for Jecht spheres around Spira according to the places where Auron said Jecht had left them. They found themselves walking and slashing, walking and hacking with ease. 

They ran across a couple of red elements, and Lulu destroyed two of them with a single spell, but one began to hover near Wakka in an attempt to burn him before it died. Tidus launched himself at it and defeated it with a single strike. But as he drew back his sword accidentally scraped against Wakka, cutting his arm. They both winced.

"Oh, sorry man."

But suddenly his face had an unpleasant meeting with a blitzball and the blonde recoiled in anger, rubbing his cheek.

"Hey, what was that for? It's just a little cut!"

Wakka's eyes widened. "I dunno, ya? It was like my body made me do it! I didn't mean to!"

Tidus leaped into the air and brought his sword down upon the spot where Wakka would have been had he not dodged.

"Hey!!"

"Huh?! It wasn't me!" Tidus cried. "It's like my body's being controlled!"

Tidus dodged a blow from Wakka and the blitzball player avoided a strike from the blonde.

"Aaah! I can't stop!"

"Me neither!"

"Did something happen between you two that we should know about?" Lulu asked as they continued to fight.

"No!"

The others watched, unsure of what to do. That is, until Auron chuckled.

"I believe I know the cause of this," he said. "Rikku customized the ability 'counterattack' on their weapons, correct?"

Rikku nodded. "Yeah…?"

"When Tidus accidentally cut Wakka, Wakka's weapon must have taken that as a threat and activated the ability. And when Wakka attacked Tidus, then _his_ weapon did the same thing, starting a chain reaction that will probably go on until one kills the other or they run out of energy."

"Rikku said that we couldn't run out of energy with this!" Tidus said, dodging for his life.

"Gahh! That was close, ya?!"

"Sorry!"

They were all silent until Rikku cracked up.

"Aww _man_," she cried, laughing hysterically. "This would have been the best prank _ever_ if I had actually thought of it!"

"Hey, this isn't funny!" Tidus yelled.

"Help us out, ya?"

"Gahh!"

"Gahh!"

"YEOW!" Tidus had taken a blow to the head with the blitzball again. The way it bounced off of his head made him look somewhat like a bobblehead doll...

Yuna giggled. "It is a little funny," she said, trying to hold back harder laughter.

"This really isn't funny," Lulu said sternly, even though it was evident that she was trying not to laugh, herself. "We should (snort) do something."

"I say let them go at it for a minute," Auron suggested. "This is amusing."

"EY!" Tidus cried, still swinging and dodging. "Do something, you old man!"

"We really should help them out," Yuna said, her laughter stopping for the most part. "We wouldn't want either of them to get hurt." Auron watched them for a few more seconds before returning to seriousness. Rikku, however, was still rolling on the ground howling with laughter.

"No!" she cried, holding out a feeble hand to stop him.

"Lady Yuna, may I borrow your staff?" Auron asked. She handed it over.

"Yes, but why?"

"My sword isn't fast enough." He turned toward the two. "I might enjoy this…"

Tidus's eyes widened as Auron walked over and swung the staff, knocking him upside the head and causing him to start to counterattack Auron. The warrior dodged the blonde's swipe easily as he blocked a blow from Wakka to Tidus, knocking the blitzball from his hands. It landed at Lulu's feet.

"I've always wanted to do that."

Auron pivoted quickly and struck the back of Tidus's leg to render it useless; the boy crumpled to a kneeling position as the blonde swung again in spite of himself. This time Auron blocked it with the front of the staff, letting the hook on the kid's sword get caught in one of the holes at the end of the summoner's weapon. He yanked backwards and the sword flipped into his waiting hand.

"Showoff," Tidus scoffed. Auron stuck the sword in the ground and walked over to hand Yuna her staff.

"Well," he said, "What have we learned?"

Rikku leaped up.

"Chain reactions are FUN!"

* * *

I was about to test if this could actually happen in the game. I think it can…hoo boy, I'm gonna have a _lot_ of fun with Wakka and Tidus. Oh yes. Review, etc? 

-Ari Elisianete


End file.
